Welcome To The Enchanted Forest (A Spirit Guardians Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt he always knew this investigation was going somewhere but when it comes time for his turn to do a case file he then reveals what life was like for him before he came to the Enchanted Forest and he has one secret he didn't confess earlier and it will change the way most would see him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Why Do A Case File?

By Wyatt

Now ever since Carter started this investigation I always knew one of these days I would have to do a case file.

And yes Carter came up with the idea of me doing my own case file but really i've been wanting to do a case file ever since this investigation began and yes I support it because well sometimes even I want to know what those who I helped would say about me.

So really it made sense for me to do this and thankfully there's no deadline for this which is good because at least he knew this wasn't going to be easy for me to do.

And honestly I don't blame him for that because at least he knew what he was doing with this investigation and yes it did take time to assemble a case file together.

But now it's my turn and yes there's something I need to confess but as this continues on i'll then explain what my secret is and let's just say you won't ever see me the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Life In Gillette

By Wyatt

Before I was in a forest I used to live in a town called Gillette and yes life used to be just fine for me.

And I say that because I had parents who were proud of me and well sisters who let's just say have a love/hate relationship.

So really life there wasn't so bad as some would say and yes I even graduated high school and well yes I got a job and yes the pay was doing just fine for me and yeah I didn't think it wasn't so bad.

Of course there were some things that didn't go my way but I made the best of life in general and yes I once thought everything was going to alright for me and yes I even planned on the future and I didn't even know what was to come next.

But then fate changed my plans and my life would never be the same as it once was.


	3. Chapter 3

How I Lost My Family

By Wyatt

It all began when I heard the news that both my parents died in a car wreck while they were on the way home from a concert they went to and really that was truly sad to hear because I knew I should've been with them but I had to stay home.

Also I didn't know what I could do because my sisters then started arguing and they got into a fight and I wasn't able to intervene at all.

So basically I was completely helpless during this point and I didn't even know what else I could do.

And I say that because not only did I lose my parents but now my sisters hate each other and really I had no one else to go to.

Oh and also it was at this point that I almost gave up on life itself because back then I thought life no longer had a purpose for me but that would change when one message changed everything for me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

How I Almost Gave Up On Life

By Wyatt

Now after losing not only my parents but now my sisters I was ready to give up on life because I thought back then there was no reason for me to be here.

And really the only way to end this was to take my own life and yes I thought that was the only way for me to be free from my pain.

But before I could even do that a note came to me and it was from the Spirit Temple and they wanted me to be there.

And so it was at that very moment that I realized that maybe just maybe life finds a way for me and thankfully I didn't end my life because really who would.

Of course I had to see the bank first because I needed the money for the trip and thankfully I was able to get enough for the trip.

And really what came next would change my entire life forever and nothing for me would ever be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Life At The Spirit Temple

By Wyatt

Once I did finally arrive at the Spirit Temple I then knew this was going to be interesting.

As I was finally off the plane the monk then greeted me and lead me to where the temple was and then all of a sudden I then met Hilda and friends and no I didn't find them they found me.

And really it was the start of a beautiful friendship we would be in.

As time did pass I was then able to let go of the past but I was still struggling with the inner pain of losing my family and yes I thought this was going to last forever.

But one day however that would change because Eli then announced that he will be staying at the Spirit Temple and that we were to go find his replacement.

As we were about to leave Eli then gave me a Peter Pan necklace that looked like his flutes and well sure one adventure ended.

But the next was about to begin for us.


	6. Chapter 6

The Silver Surfer Joins Us

By Wyatt

Now while we were on the way we then saw something strange in the sky and it was the Silver Surfer and he wanted to help us so we let him do just that.

And let's just say that was the best idea because not only did he knew the way but he was once a part of the team and yeah it may sound weird now to say that but back then we didn't mind that at all.

Oh and when it came to the Tengas well his help was well needed and we were able to take care of those assholes with ease.

He then went back to space and really we're glad he came to help us because really if it wasn't for his help then we would've been in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Ninjor

By Wyatt

Once he was gone we then knew in order to find Eli's replacement then we had to first find Ninjor and yeah that was going to be quite tricky.

And I say that because well we weren't sure where he was at all and yes we even didn't know if we could find him.

But then we found his hideout somehow and when we did arrive it was clear that this was no ordinary hideout.

And I say that because well it had some very weird stuff there but really we didn't worry too much about that.

Once we were finally able to find him he then saw my necklace and he was able to get the same one only this one was new but I didn't worry about that too much.

And when that was done we then went outside and who came next would change our lives forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet Lugia

By Wyatt

Once we were outside he then got out a flute and started playing and at first we didn't even know why.

But then he came and we couldn't believe it was really him Lugia the Great Forest Spirit of the Enchanted Forest and really it all made sense because Eli knew Lugia was going to take over his role but we couldn't believe it because we thought this was a dream but really it wasn't.

And once he did land I then knew this was real and I was at a complete loss of words for what to say back then because well he looked amazing.

But as I climbed on his back I then worried that my friends wouldn't be able to come with but he made sure they would also come with.

And he kept that promise by using his magic and we were all now flying and off we went to our new home the Enchanted Forest and really this adventure wasn't over instead it was only just getting started.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome To The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt

When we did see that the Enchanted Forest was going to be our home we then knew this was only going to get better for us.

And once we finally landed we then knew this place was truly amazing to be in and really we wouldn't mind making this our new home.

Oh and really for the first time since I left Gillette I finally found a new home that actually matters to me.

That night Lugia then told us about how he got here and really him telling us we then knew Eli made the right choice in him.

And really I thought this couldn't get any better but I was wrong because what came next would only show the best is yet to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting 4 New Friends

By Wyatt

The next morning Lugia then told me to go find 4 new friends and I did just that and really when I first heard that I was like "wait there are new friends here?"

And really who I met next would show that yes they were going to be important to us.

The first one I met was Calvin a male hippo and really he was very friendly and man he was so full of life.

Next I met Danny my first furry I very met and yes he wasn't so bad either and yeah they were going to be awesome.

But it turns out the last 2 that I also met were Brice a male black cat and Donnie a male white llama and yeah this was going to be the start of something amazing in the future.

Once I did return my friends were glad to see and when they did see the new friends that I met they were glad to know that they were going to be with us and really this was going to the start of an amazing friendship.

Oh and now we were about to become heroes and really this would show that if you hear the call of action you answer it and not ignore it.


	11. Chapter 11

Why We Did The Rescue

By Wyatt

Now when Lugia told us that he heard from Princess Shayla that the Wild Force team was in the Dark Cave and they needed our help and we then knew this our time to be heroes.

And so we did just that by doing to the Dark Cave and yes we weren't sure if this would work or not but we refused to give up because we knew at the time this was the right thing to do.

Oh and no we didn't go through the Dark Path which made sense since well it was closed so we went through the Safe Path and we were then able to find the Dark Cave.

And after that we were able to save the team and once we were finally got out of the Dark Cave we then waved them goodbye and no we don't regret doing that at all because we knew the right thing to do was to save those in need.

Oh and after that very rescue we were now about to train to become something amazing to the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Training To Become Spirit Guardians

By Wyatt

Now once the rescue was done we then began training to become Spirit Guardians.

Oh but before I do continue you're probably thinking "But Wyatt I thought you were going to be Spirit Masters?" 

Well surprise that's not going to us because well we actually exceeded that level and we were now about to become Spirit Guardians.

And in case you were wondering Spirit Guardians are the ones who live in the forest and make sure the forest doesn't die.

So I began my training with The Blue Knight while my friends were with Lugia and boy he was quite possibly the best teacher I ever knew.

And I say that because with each thing I learn from him I get better in life and believe it or not I was able to let go of my pain my confronting my inner demon and really in doing that i'm no longer angry at anything.

Then I would be with Lugia and he taught me how to fly and yes at first it wasn't easy but I got into it then it wasn't so hard at all because really with flying you have a say in it and yeah it's not so bad to fly at all actually.

And once the time came we were now Spirit Guardians and really this was going to be new to us but we would make sure to do this the right way and not the wrong way.

Oh and yeah this was going to be the best part of my life because not only have I moved on from the past but I finally letted go of my inner pain.

And really being here wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Why I Came To Power Rangers City

By Wyatt

Now of course Carter you're probably thinking why did I come to Power Rangers City well I have a very good reason why.

And it's because the city has been through enough already with the war and really they needed my help and I knew I had a calling there.

Of course some would never understand why i'm here and yes I don't blame them because well they have never met me before and that does make sense because I do want to help those in need but I won't be able to get to everyone.

And yeah that does suck but that's life sometimes it can be unfair.

So with that out of the way now it's time for me to confess my secret and believe me you won't ever see me the same way ever again once I do this.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm A Forest Spirit

By Wyatt

Carter I know I should've told you earlier about this but I wanted to wait until this came because if I was to tell you this earlier then I worried that you would take this the wrong way.

But now the time has come for me to reveal to you that i'm a forest spirit and yes it may seem like a lot to me but really you never really asked that because well there would be better questions to ask.

And yes I know this may seem crazy but I am a forest spirit like my friends are and don't worry I do this part time because I didn't want to do this full time because the Enchanted Forest is more than a forest to most but to me and them it's our home.

Oh and if the others find out this let them because I want them to know that i'm not just an ordinary human.

And Carter really I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I did want to tell you this I just wasn't sure if I could do it or not.

So really I hope this helps and don't worry i'm still the same person you know except i'm a forest spirit of the Enchanted Forest and I hope this will solve the mystery for you about my secret.


	15. Chapter 15

Looking Back On This

By Wyatt

Now that this case file is done really i'm glad that I could do this because really I knew one of these days it would be my turn to do this and honestly I also knew it was time for me to confess about my secret to you.

And really Carter I hope this will work for you because I wanted to tell you about my side of the story and honestly I feel much better by doing this.

So really I do hope you're happy because well this wasn't easy but I knew it was time for me to show you my story and what happened to me.

And honestly I don't regret doing this because well who wouldn't.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
